1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharge device, and more particularly, to a liquid droplet discharge device that includes a cap to be mounted on a liquid droplet discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a state in which a liquid droplet discharge head of a liquid droplet discharge device is not in use continues for a long time, non-discharge (clogging) or a defect in a discharge direction (discharge bend) is generated due to the dryness of solvent from nozzles. For this reason, a nozzle face (the surface where nozzles are disposed) of the liquid droplet discharge head is covered with a cap in a case in which the liquid droplet discharge head is not in use for a predetermined time or more.
Generally, the cap is formed of a box including an opening portion, and the cap is mounted on the liquid droplet discharge head so as to seal up the nozzle face when a tip of the liquid droplet discharge head is fitted to the opening portion (for example, JP2010-111046A, JP1993-077432A (JP-H05-077432A, and the like). Alternatively a tip of the opening portion comes into contact with a nozzle face, so that a cap is mounted on a liquid droplet discharge head so as to seal up a nozzle face (for example, JP2011-056792A or the like).